1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for forming a radioactive stent at a vascular site by use of radioactive compositions. Specifically, these methods entail the in vivo delivery of radioactive compositions which are delivered as a fluid to one or more vascular sites. Subsequent solidification of this composition at the vascular site results in the formation of a stent which also acts to deliver a controlled amount of radiation to the vascular site.
In one embodiment, the fluidic radioactive compositions employed in the methods of this invention comprise a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent and a radioactive agent which provides a sufficient dose of radiation to inhibit restenosis. In another embodiment, the fluidic radioactive compositions employed in the methods of this invention comprise a biocompatible prepolymer, a radioactive agent and optionally a biocompatible solvent which provides a sufficient dose of radiation to inhibit restenosis.